bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Hidetomo Kajōmaru
"}} was the 6th Seat of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Appearance Hidetomo is a bespectacled man of average height with medium length, light-colored hair which is largely combed back, except for a few strands which frame either side his face. He wears the standard Shinigami shihakushō, three earrings hanging from each of his ears, and bands encircling his wrists.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, page 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Ryūnosuke Yuki asks Shino why the Shinigami and Quincy have to fight, Hidetomo, pardoning them for their tardiness, explains how Shinigami were once called "balancers" because of their job of balancing the souls between the Human World and Soul Society. He reveals to them the Quincy threaten this balance because they kill Hollows, eradicating their souls in the process, which causes the number of Souls in the Human World to overwhelm those of Soul Society. Hidetomo explains several attempts were made to reason with the Quincy, until 200 years ago, when it was decided they would be exterminated. When Ryūnosuke asks if the Shinigami were fighting for a just cause, Hidetomo states since this is war, both sides were fighting for a just cause.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 12-21 Later, Hidetomo, Ryūnosuke, Shino, and some other Shinigami patrol near the Shakonmaku. Hidetomo tells Ryūnosuke to be not so tense, for the Wandenreich will need to attack a gate, which they did last time, to invade the Seireitei, and they will get warned if such an invasion would take place. Appearing in the sky above them, Yhwach sarcastically states his statement "makes sense". As Hidetomo tells the other Shinigami to calm down, for he still is outside the Shakonmaku, Ryūnosuke tells Hidetomo he is not. As a shocked Hidetomo looks on, large beams erupt behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 15-17 When another Shinigami, standing next to Hidetomo, thinks the beams are pillars of light, Hidetomo, disagreeing, notes they are pillars of blue fire.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 6 When he and the other members of his division are confronted by Jugram Haschwalth, Hidetomo, saying he will not let the Quincy go any further, unsheathes his Zanpakutō, but is told by Haschwalth he is afraid. Screaming, Hidetomo attempts to fight back, but is struck down before he can do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-4 Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect: Despite having noted the Academy no longer teaches such subjects, Hidetomo is quite knowledgeable of numerous items like the Quincy genocide and the Quincy themselves, explaining to Shino and Ryūnosuke what they were and why the Shinigami had to fight them. Zanpakutō Hidetomo's Zanpakutō resembles a standard katana with a rectangular tsuba.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 1-3 * Shikai: Not Revealed. * Bankai: Not Achieved. Trivia * Kajōmaru's family works as sculptors.Bleach manga; Volume 56, Chapter 492 Quotes * (To Ryūnosuke Yuki) "If only one side were clearly on the side of "justice", we would refer to this as self-defense or subjugation. But this is war. "War" refers to a conflict in which both sides fight for justice."Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 16-17 References Titles Navigation ru:Хидетомо Каджоумару id: Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:13th Division Category:Seated Officers Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former Seated Officers